Original Stories: Awesomesauce (mm)
by DropDeadAndWrite
Summary: I just love 'em teenage years and well, putting two boys together in awkward and relatively weird situations. This is my try at an original m/m story so don't hate me for it.


Aly gave me a wink. Lots of getting winks today. There was that girl from chemistry, or two girls from chemistry, maybe three. A few smiles from the hallway. And winks all around now in Maths, girls turning their heads at me and watching me. I mean, okay, it's V-day but, I was a nobody. Why was I getting the winks? The attention? That attention that most teenagers craved for. I was a no one. I didn't even have any friends.

**"Ouch, and I'm chopped liver."** Jenna said, rolling her eyes at me and fixing her hair. **"You're talking loud, again. Like, again, again. You were talking loud in the car, while you were sleeping. Ohmigod."**

**"That's sleep talking, not talking out loud J."**

**"K. Whatevs. Just so you know, Carl and I are going steady."**

**"Oh. Are you now,"** I said in a straight face. Looking her straight in the eye. Noticing her hair was even straighter than before.** "Hey, did you get your hair done again? I think it looks good, better than yesterday-"**

**"What do you know? Spill. Now."** She'd given me a full 180 degrees. Well, if you she could do a 360 and then 180 again, that would be cool. But totally exorcist the movie come to life, but still cool.

**"Roland Sean Matthews, I swear to god, tell me what you know or I'll out you!"** The last part had been whispered, or mouthed, she wouldn't really. I'd bitchslap her and then take her heart out and feed it to the cats.

**"Ew, that's morbid,"**

**"I said kittens."**

**"Even more twisted."**

**"You know... I could always make out with you, take away your virginity and give you a baby..."** I tried with full seduction mode on. My voice dropping to a sexy growl. I'd even blew in her hair. I needed to sidetrack her.

She said nothing back.

**"Earth to Jenna? Hello?"**

Jenna was just looking at me, like she was hopeful. I didn't believe I could distract her that easily. Once Jenna got focused, she wouldn't stray away. The best side of her, but also the worst. Especially when she was transfixed on her boys. The current one was Carl whatshisname. I didn't really pay much attention to their last names, they were usually assholes who either wanted to bed her or cheated on her because she wouldn't bed them.** "Are you seriously gonna pretend to be a dumb blonde right now? What happened to sarcastic Jayjay. Or, vajayjay,"** I laughed. It was funny. I was a hit. In my own mind.

**"I wouldn't mind really, you know."**

**"Wouldn't mind what?"**

**"That you were gay, I mean, if you get past that and just see the smooth, toned and abnormally gorgeous face of yours. And the thing is, that's all just pluses. You're like the most gentleman of them all, or the only one left,"** Jenna sighed, slumping her shoulders. She was adorable. And obviously my best friend. I was not that gorgeous. I preferred, just enough.

**"But you aren't just enough!"** Seriously, I needed to keep my mouth from directly blurting out whatever it is that came to mind. My being gay was the first thing I'd blurted out to Jenna Wizowski, like the character from Monsters Inc, only less furrier and more skinny, perfect with a set of amazingly white teeth. She could make millions doing toothpastes commercials.

**"Oh, I got this earlier from Katie, Miles and Prue and uhm, IDK who the others are, there was alot. I couldn't read through all of them,"** I raised my eyebrows at her and shook my head. Jenna handed me a set of cards, with hearts on them. **"See? I'm not the only one fawning over you. But these damned bitches need to know you're mine. Mine."**

**"Of course I am yours, beautiful,"** And I really was. Just not in that romantic sort of way. She was that dorky, snotful little girl back in kindergarten who ate glue and stayed in a corner. I just thought, back in my younger and more carefree days, that she was the one for me. Not popular, unnoticed and well, weird in her own way. Like me. I just came by her, said hi, shared the glue and spit it out and introduced myself. Instantly, she became clingy and before long, she'd grown out of her weird and disgusting ways and became the school's 'it girl'. Why she was still with me? I wouldn't know.

**"Becauseeeeeee. I love you. Marry me."**

**"I thought you and Carl were going sturdy?"**

**"Steady."**

**"That's what I said."**

**"No, you said sturdy, like a tree bark, all dull and brown and wrinkled."**

**"Trees don't bark."**

**"You're changing the subject."**

**"No, we're still in Maths."**

**"Rory! Spill it out already! You're good at seeing the signs."**

I smirked, raising my eyebrows.

**"You are full of shit."**

**"But you love me."**

**"Are we interrupting something Ms. Wizowski and Mr. Matthews?"** Mr. Charleston cut in. Taking a break from the lines he'd been drawing on board and giving us both his full attention.

**"Yes, I was wondering how dividing by zero is non-existent Mr. Charleston? How did the mathematicians prove this theory? It is a theory right?"** I answered, cool and completely in sync, not letting any dead air pass. Yeah, I'm good.

**"Well, if you are asking, then I guess..."**

And I'd droned him out, returning to my note-taking which I had been distracted from when some blond bombshell who sat beside me threw a piece of paper on my desk. It had asked me to check my phone and you know all the rest, texting turned to heated conversation. All starting from a simple question of 'What happened last night?' When I looked up to the side, Jenna looked back and mouthed 'spill.' I ignored her and pointed out we were in class.

Last night had been fun. Until Carl had tried to stick his tongue down my throat during the aftermath of Jenna's party. Awesomesauce.


End file.
